


纳威老师和世界音乐人卢娜以及罗恩第一次向赫敏求婚往事

by kutnahorabones



Series: 霍格沃茨音乐节 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, 世界音乐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Summary: 一点絮絮叨叨的废话。我本来还写了一个结尾。没有放进去。是这样的。纳威老师后来跟同学汉娜·艾博结了婚。汉娜是校门外酒吧的老板娘，对外人情练达，对纳老师温柔体贴。双方家族都非常满意这门婚事。卢娜老师在博茨瓦纳遇到了世界音乐开创者纽特的孙子罗尔夫，加入了他家编订世界音乐大系的事业，也加入了斯卡曼德家族。一切都很好。每个人都有了好的结局。只是纳老师唯独不能忘记那夜的月光。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: 霍格沃茨音乐节 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660249
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	纳威老师和世界音乐人卢娜以及罗恩第一次向赫敏求婚往事

纳威老师第一次见到卢娜老师是在十三岁的时候，一个秋天的晚上，一年之中月亮最好的一天。  
那时候纳老师还是纳同学，乐器方面主修大提琴，钢琴是从小就打好的底子，生活自律学习勤奋但是天资并没有展露，在一堆早早就光芒四射的同学里多少有一点点自卑。因了这一点点自卑，他一般都去学校的湖边练琴，那里除了他不会再有别的人。每天下了课，他会随便吃点晚饭，背上琴盒就往湖边走。  
他永远记得那个夜晚。  
他练习了一遍巴赫的无伴奏第一部，看到月亮从湖面的薄雾中慢慢升起来，然后听到了一把无比空灵的声音沿着湖面，带了一点潮湿而来。湖边没有灯，他看到月影下，一个姑娘在唱他从来没有听过的歌，侧影仿佛浮着一层银色的柔光。他认得她，那是跟他同级在拉文克劳班学声乐的卢娜。卢娜穿了一件细亚麻布白色松身长裙，戴着一条木头雕刻的串珠项链，长长的金发披散在风里。  
纳威凝神很久才再次抬起琴弓，这次他觉得弓和弦之间再也没有那么生涩了。  
纳同学每天都去湖边偶遇卢同学。他练琴，她唱歌，远远隔着薄雾。  
几年过去了，纳同学从小胖墩儿长成了高大英俊的有格型男，更重要的是他的严格自律终于有了回报，他的天分开始渐渐展露，在格兰芬多班因为成绩优异人缘良好，甚至当上了班长。他早就不需要因为自卑而去湖边练琴了，但只要不下雨的晚上他就去，全班都知道，他是为了偶遇卢同学。格兰芬多班的同学很抱团，帮他打听到卢同学并没有男友，或者说根本就没有朋友。拉文克劳班的人讲究自己技术上的卓越精进，同学情分本就很淡，更何况是卢娜这种特立独行的孩子。  
通过同学们不断的努力，纳同学知道了卢同学的妈妈是音乐采风人，在安第斯山脉遇难，从此，她便跟性格怪癖一心整理亡妻手稿和录音的父亲相依为命。她一直唱她妈妈从全世界带回来的歌曲，戴她妈妈从全世界带回来的首饰，她的人和歌都那么特别。而这种特别让她在全班受到了排挤。  
快要毕业了。纳同学已经签了留校任教，他决定今天晚上去找卢同学。  
在这之前的五年里，他们最亲密的时刻是一个夏天的夜晚。那天突然暴雨，他把琴装好背上然后打开大伞，径直去遮住了卢娜。他们紧紧挨在一起走了一路。即便如此，他们也一路沉默，大雨如注，纳同学脑子一片空白，他有很多想说的话可他什么都没有说。  
直到回到卢同学楼下，他说，“再见。”  
她说，“谢谢你。”  
他要毕业了。他不能再犹豫了。一天晚上，他去了湖边但他没有练琴，他径直走到卢同学面前，“我喜欢你。”他什么都没有。他没有带花没有带礼物，他只带了他自己，但他知道这样就足够了。  
“我也喜欢你。”卢同学没有任何惊讶，好像她等了这一天很久而且她知道他一定会来一样，微笑像弥蒙的雾气。  
就这样，他们得到了人生中第一次亲吻。  
纳同学恋爱了。  
他不管到哪里，总是紧紧拉着卢同学微凉的手。他高大英俊，她纤瘦柔美，他的目光总在她身上，而她时不时抬头对他微笑。他们并不像罗恩赫敏那样说很多话，他们很多时候只是互相看着。只要他们互相看着，周围再嘈杂的环境都会安静下来。  
他们得到了很多人的祝福与艳羡，可是他很担忧。  
卢同学没有签任何公司，卢同学从小的志向就是像妈妈一样。她一定会跟着她妈妈的脚步去世界的各个角落采风。卢同学没有邀请他跟她一起去，并不是因为她不希望他跟她走，或者他们彼此不够相爱，而是因为她知道他走不了。纳同学的父母身体很不好，常年住在郊区疗养院静养。他是奶奶带大的，而奶奶老了，他要照顾他们。这就是为什么他不签公司而是选择做薪水更低的老师。因为做老师生活规律，不用加班，又有很多自由时间，方便照顾家人。  
纳同学从来没有跟卢同学说过你留下来吧。他知道她不属于这里。  
于是他们谁也不说破，默默地把一生全部的快乐挥霍在了毕业前的最后一段时光。  
他们的毕业演出自然是合作完成的。她唱一组亚美尼亚民歌，他大提琴伴奏。他们的舞台极其简单，台风极致静谧，毫不煽情，然而所有的熟悉他们的朋友听完都哭了。  
演出完了格兰芬多的朋友们去酒吧开散伙趴，赫敏喝多了，拉着纳威哭着问，“为什么？为什么？为什么你们不能在一起？”  
同学们风流云散，纳同学留在原地，成了纳老师。沉默英俊的纳老师日复一日地过着规律的生活，上课，个别指导学生，自己练琴，回家照顾老人，夜里帮朋友创作，周末去疗养院看父母。  
一年中，他只有几周是不这样生活的。  
那就是卢娜回国的时候。  
世界音乐在英国乃至于欧美有固定的受众，市场不大但很稳定。卢娜因为母亲的成就和自己近年来的努力，在圈内声望越来越高。因为被霍格沃茨聘为客座教授，所以大家都叫她卢老师。卢老师每年回来几周，参加唱片的宣发，给学生讲各地的民族音乐，在音乐节和其它场合的演出。她独来独往，没有乐队，陪伴她的，只有纳老师的大提琴和钢琴。  
那几周纳老师会停下手上的所有工作，把全部时间用来给她整理资料，陪她排练，做她课程的助手，一起演出。从大老板邓布利多到常务副校长麦格，没有人对纳老师这几周的安排有意见。那几周他们几乎时刻都在一起，但很少有人看到他们聊天。因为他们如果要交流任何想法，一个眼神就已经足够。  
今天，他们要一起出现在霍格沃茨音乐节的世界音乐舞台上。这是今年卢老师在英国最后一场演出，演完她就要搭夜班飞机去塔斯马尼亚群岛。  
卢老师在舞台中间，穿着白色细亚麻布长裙，戴着不知道哪里带回来的陶粒穿成的项链，长发披洒，兀自吟唱。纳老师在舞台的一角坐着，凝神拉自己的琴。舞台上唯一的语言是卢老师唱之前对歌曲的简单介绍。  
唱完之后，他们并排站在一起微微欠身算是谢场，各自下台。  
纳老师收拾完琴，远远看到工作人员区的哈利罗恩赫敏还有德拉科，点点头微笑，转身离去。他们没去找他。他们知道这时候他需要一个人的空间。  
“是不是这才是真正的爱？千言万语不及琴声如诉。”赫敏看着纳威的背影，喃喃自语。  
“抵死缠绵耳鬓厮磨不如远隔云端。”小德接着赫敏说。  
“远远地问一声你好吗就已经足够。”赫敏无限感慨。  
“你们两个在干什么？”罗恩跟警惕地插话。从小德跟小哈在一起，小赫总是和小德聊一些他听不懂的东西。这让他很不喜欢。  
小德不理他，转过头，摸摸小哈的头发，轻轻吻了他的额头，“别担心，这不适合我们。”  
小赫转头看着一身苦练出来的腱子肉的小罗，微笑摇头，“你不会明白，你也不需要明白。”  
“我不喜欢你们总是说一些很玄的话。”小罗有点莫名的气，“我知道你们觉得纳威和卢娜那样好，可是我不喜欢，我不觉得那是什么好事。”  
“你想过结婚吗？这会儿我特别想结婚。两个人永远陪伴在一起朝夕相处的那种结婚。”小赫突然看着远处说。  
小罗懵逼了，他当然想结婚，或者说对他来说跟赫敏结婚是他生活的主题背景，一个默认值，是他做任何决定前的先决条件，可是他想到了手边没有钻戒，攒的钱还不够买赫敏的dream house，他手足无措，“我……我……”  
“我就是随口这么一说，别当真。我去拿啤酒。”赫敏声音有点凄凉，明明手里的啤酒才喝了一口。  
小罗看着赫敏的背影，很明显赫敏抬手是在擦眼泪。  
小德把啤酒罐的拉环掰下来给他，“傻子，去求婚啊！”  
“这怎么配得上她？”小罗一紧张脸上的雀斑更明显了。  
“你配得上她就行了。去啊快去。”小哈推他。  
小罗深吸一口气冲了过去。  
小德搂着小哈的肩膀，远远看着小罗拍了拍赫敏的肩膀，赫敏转身，小罗单膝下跪，递上易拉罐的拉环，赫敏又哭又笑，周围的人都在鼓掌尖叫。  
“你想过结婚吗？”小哈转头问小德。  
“想过。”  
“跟谁结？”  
“你说呢？”小德现在不想说话，只想吻他。他一直在自己身边，这件事真是太好了。

**Author's Note:**

> 一点絮絮叨叨的废话。  
> 我本来还写了一个结尾。没有放进去。是这样的。  
> 纳威老师后来跟同学汉娜·艾博结了婚。汉娜是校门外酒吧的老板娘，对外人情练达，对纳老师温柔体贴。双方家族都非常满意这门婚事。  
> 卢娜老师在博茨瓦纳遇到了世界音乐开创者纽特的孙子罗尔夫，加入了他家编订世界音乐大系的事业，也加入了斯卡曼德家族。  
> 一切都很好。  
> 每个人都有了好的结局。  
> 只是纳老师唯独不能忘记那夜的月光。


End file.
